Lilly and Cody
by MiaAnimeWriter
Summary: My first story. A tale of two OC's and their struggle against Team Aqua and their own feelings. Expected to be long. Five parts up now, the fifth being Old Friends, just recently added.SOrry for the delay.. R&R!
1. Explosive

Lilly and Cody.

* * *

Okay, so this is the first thing that I've posted, like ever, so give me full and honest reviews if you read it! Thanks a lot for reading this, by the way! Oh! And I'm Mia, by the way. Oh! Sorry that I just keep adding stuff to this intro, but this is a Pokemon fic, um.. I guess you would have found that out sooner or later anyway, huh? Um, its also got some romance in it.. so don't say I didn't warn you. That sounds dire, doesn't it? But really, it's not. Okay,I'll shut up now. Okay, so I changed my mind.. I was thinking about posting this whole deal one shot like.. but.. I want to know what you guys think, okay? So.. like.. review and whatnot. That way I'll know if I should continue or not. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, of course. Um, the only part of this that was my original ideas where the people in it.. and the town. The rest of it belongs to whoever owns Pokemon. Don't sue.

* * *

Boom! The explosion was all Lilly heard to signal that something was amiss. Her immediate reaction was to gaze out of the small window about the sink in the kitchen, blinking dubiously when she saw no sign of explosion. She had just been sitting there, getting ready for work with a cup of coffee when the noise sounded.

Running out of her front door her jewel green eyes scanned the horizon in a quick sweep, immediately spotting the column of smoke that gave idea to the location of the problem. There was no moment of decision, just a straight dash for the fenced in section of her yard. Releasing a sharp whistle on the way to the fence she summoned her faithful companion, a large and stunning Rapidash.

"No time to explain, Flare," She spoke as she flipped the gate to the enclosure open and watched the fire type dash from the opening as she snapped the gate shut once more. Vaulting to the fire horses back quickly, the Rapidash stood hesitantly, unsure of Lilly's desired direction, sensing the urgency and tension in her rider.

"See the smoke, Flare? We're headed that way, and I don't think I need to tell you its serious. You heard it too, right?" Lilly smiled as much as the situation would allow and gave Flare a gentle reassuring rub along her long neck. Then they were off, dashing into the woods that surrounded her modest, two story home.

Lilly bent in close to the dashing Pokemon, quite used to this process, she had to become streamline, as not to slow the creature down. She sighed inwardly and wondered what kind of mess they would happen upon at the sight of the explosion. She left navigation completely to Flare, as she knew this land as well as Lilly did, and Lilly trusted her completely. Glancing up every few seconds to check the location of the column of smoke was all she did to keep track of their location.

Within moments her streamline friend had delivered them to their destination. The horse pulled to an uneasy stop at the sight of a small crater in the earth, apparently caused from the explosion. Lilly carefully jumped down, landing agilely on the charred grass below her. Quickly pulling her windswept red hair from her eyes and tyeing it back with a hair tie that always hung at her wrist, she began to scan the area, doing a quick damage assessment. That was when she first spotted him.

Her eyes caught on a spot of gold, then when she looked back to see what it was she realized that it was not gold, but blond. Someones hair. There was someone laying on the other side of the crater in the ground.

"Damn.. Come on Flare!" Was all she said before taking off at a run around the side of the hole in the ground, dropping to her knees at the side of the ailing human being, completely forgotten was the impeccable work suit she was wearing. It was a boy, she realized, he couldn't have been more than twenty years old. He appeared to have been knocked out by the blast. Lilly immediately felt for a pulse, then sat back for a moment in relief when she found one. It was strong and steady. Next she just had to figure out what to do with the boy. Well, her immediate reaction was to call an ambulance, but that would have to wait, as there was a more pressing problem above her.

Above her head floated a hot air balloon. As she peered at it curiously she realized that this was no recreational balloon. Someone leaned out of the dark blue basket that matched the dark blue balloon, seeming to check the damage themselves. Flare appeared at her side instantly, as if sensing the imminent threat.

"Flare.. Keep an eye on that balloon, I have to see if I can wake him up." Lilly spoke in undertones, though she knew no one as far away as the balloon could hear her. She looked back down at the boy who lay unconscious, and realized that waking him would be unnecessary. This was because his eyes were opening on his. A pair of dazed and foggy looking blue eyes peered up at her in a state of confusion.

"Don't try to ask questions, buddy."Lilly spoke quickly, silencing him before he spoke. "I need you up and on your feet, alright? Do you think that you can ride?" She gestured up to the Rapidash that he now stared at in dismay, still lying on the ground.

Then all protest to the horse died when he spotted the balloon. He seemed to come to quickly at that sight. Immediately he attempted to stand, only to fall back from the dizziness of a head rush at an attempt made too fast.

"You really don't like the people in that balloon, huh?" Lilly smiled despite the situation. With a sigh she slipped an arm under his back, helping him to his feet. "Now the hard part. You have to get up there. I can give you a boost, but the rest is up to you. Do you think you can handle it?" She laughed at the nervous once over that the boy gave Flare. " Well I guess it doesn't matter really, since you don't have a choice, unless you want to stay here with balloon dude?" With that Lilly vaulted up onto Flares back once more, extending her hand to help pull him up.

The boy looked up at the balloon and shook his head, still dizzy and a bit dazed. He reach out and clasped her hand, using her surprising strength to help him climb onto the fire horse in front of her. His eyes immediately strayed up to the balloon, grimacing slightly. "Um, miss, we better get moving, I'm sure that wasn't the only explosive he has up there."

"Right. Sorry for the extra weight, Flare, but its an emergency." And with that the Rapidash took off for home, escaping the immenent danger that was represented by the apparent enemy in the balloon.

* * *

Um.. Its me again. this is an odd place to end, I know, but I want to know what you think before I submit the next part.. Okay? 


	2. Explanation

Lilly and Cody Chapter 2! Yay!

* * *

Okay, thank you so much for your reviews! I am checking things over to make sure there are no major problems or discrepancies. I am glad people have actually read it. One of my fears about this story was that it would be ignored. I'm so happy that it was read! Happydance Okay, back to work. Well this isn't really work, but you know what I mean. And.. by the way. The uniform you are about the find out that the boys wearing does not include a bandanna. My mental image of him always made his hair too cute to cover it up. One more thing. (There will probably be a few 'one more thing' deals.. and a few Oh yeah!'s too.) I apologize for my lack of knowledge in the head trauma department, but I assume that there would be dizziness and black outs associated with things like concussions. If anyone has any major issues with this just send me an email or something, okay? Thanks. Oh yeah! (See?) I meant to put this in the first chapter, but I forgot. I have to give a shout out to Alexis and Marc! Thanks you guys! I appreciate all of the support. Okay, I think I'm done now.. for real this time.

* * *

Disclaimer: Once more, I dont own Pokemon.. duh..

* * *

Within moments of their departure from the crater in the forest the two humans and pokemon arrived at the little two story house Lilly called home. During the ride Lilly had made a rather late discovery. Her passenger, the victim of the explosion was wearing a uniform that looked quite familiar to her. Upon closer inspection as she jumped down from the horse to help him down confirmed her suspicions, the uniform was from team Aqua, white and black stripes, decked out totally in blue, black, and white.

Her worries about his affiliates would have to wait, apparently, as while she stood there he slipped off of the Rapidash's back and landed with a dull thump upon the ground at her feet. He was out cold. Again.

"Damn.. Now I've got to drag him all the way inside.." And on a frustrated puff of a sigh Lilly set out on her task, doing a quick check for broken bones once more before hooking her arms under his from behind and attempting to actually drag him to the front porch. Eventually, after a few moments and a few failed attempts she had him in the front door. When she finally had him laid out on the sofa in her living room she sat back in a chair near him, wondering what she should do.

If she were to bring him in to the hospital, then the authorities would surely recognize his uniform, and he would be arrested when he awoke, but what if she kept him here, and his injuries were more serious than she had originally believed? She stood from the chair, the work suit that she had donned in preparation for work rustling against the chair and reminding her that she was now late for work. Heaving a sigh she left the stranger on the sofa and wandered into the kitchen.

Making a phone call Lilly made her best sick voice, and convinced her boss that she had come down with a terrible stomach virus, excusing herself from work. As she stepped back into the living room she was shocked to she that the unconscious boy that she had left on the couch was now sitting up, wide awake, bright blue eyes defensively scanning the room in which he sat.

"You should probably lie back down, you know, before you pass out again." Lilly stood by the doorway of the kitchen, frowning slightly at the trapped look that had taken over this strangers face. "And, we got you away from the people in that balloon, if thats what your looking so worried about... and you don't have to worry about me pummeling you for being in Team Aqua until you're a little more steady on your feet." With once more glance over him she turned back into the kitchen. "You're going to have a killer headache in a minute, I'll get you something for it... feel free to leave if you can do so without passing out!" With a soft chuckle she disappeared into the kitchen.

A few minutes later Lilly came back out into the living room to find the stranger still sitting up, with his head leaned back against the top of the sofa, eyes closed. She carried a tray carrying a glass of water and two aspirins to the coffee table in front of the sofa and sat it there with a slight thump to catch his attention.

"So, first things first right? What's your name and why are you under attack?" Lilly stated both of these questions in a simple and plain way, that made it seem like she asked them every day of life.

"My name is Cody." He downed the aspirins with a swig of the water before continuing. "And I have to say thank you for all of your help, but really, I have to get going." Quickly standing up from his seat on the sofa Cody turned in the direction of the front door, only to find himself too dizzy to walk. His backside made contact with the sofa again as the head rush took him over. "Really, I've got to go."

"Doesn't look like you're going anywhere, Cody. Now, how about you answer my question, so I know how to help you. Or how hard to kick you, depending on the circumstances, Mr. Aqua member..." Lilly couldn't help but smile as he fell back on the couch. Ego maniacal men amused her.

"First of all, I have to explain why I'm wearing this stupid uniform. Even if you don't believe me." He paused for a moment, looking at the clothing he was wearing in disgust. "See, when I joined this team I didn't know what they were all about. Last year, shortly after arriving here from the region of Kanto, I was approached by a Team Aqua member who told me what a great organization they had. This member told me that Team Aqua was a pokemon conservation group, determined to help stolen pokemon." He paused once more, running his fingers through the disordered mop of blond hair atop his head. "It was stupid of me, I know, but once your in this team, apparently there is no getting out. I tried to leave after I found out what they where really about, and thats when the chase began. I've been on the run from them for months now. They caught up with me today, and as you saw, it gets dangerous when they know where I am, which is why I have to leave."

"Nope." The simple one word reply came from Lilly after hearing this story. "Nope, you're not going anywhere, because you're going to stay here and I'm going to help you get Team Aqua off your back." Standing quickly she left little room for argument, heading for the hall.

"Wait! You just wait one second. I can't do that. I can't allow you to get hurt because of me." Cody stood once more, not trying to walk this time, watching her carefully. "You've already been too nice to me, I cant let you get involved in this."

* * *

Really weird place to stop once more, but I wanted to post something.! Um.. Review, please! And.. uh.. I think there was something else I was supposed to say here.. but I cant remember what it was, so review and enjoy.. and suggest! I want to hear what you think, honestly! Thanks! 


	3. Angel

Lilly and Cody chapter 3, Angel! Yippee!

* * *

Whoop! This is the third part of what has turned out to be a way longer than expected fanfic. I hope there are people who actually want this to continue. Those of you who have reviewed Thank you! Those who haven't, even after I've asked like a million time, for shame! Finger wag Please please please, if you read this review it. I don't care if you liked it or not. If you did, great, if you didn't tell me why! Let me know what was wrong with it. Criticism is a way to learn, people! Okay, this is another shout out to Alexis, to let her know that I am writing like the wind, and one to Marc to let him know that he's never alone! (Even though he already knows.) Love you guys! ..o.o;; I feel like I'm accepting an award.. Anyways Read and Review! Now, on with the story. One more thing! (Sorry, I'm going to shut up soon, for real) The large section in _Italics_ is a dream.; Okay? Great. On with the story!(Again)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't know if I'm supposed to put this every time or not, but I don't, repeat: don't own Pokemon! I'm not claiming ownership of it, so just chill out.

* * *

Lilly stopped dead on her way to the hall, turning to look at him, challenge and humor twinkling in her jewel green eyes. "I'm sorry, but did you just say that you can't _let_ me do something?" She laughed softly, walking over to Cody, who watched her cautiously. She patted his cheek sympathetically, as if he were a particularly slow child, not picking up on a concept.

"I'm sorry to tell you, sugar, that you cant _stop_ me from doing anything. Especially in the condition your in. Now, your staying and I'm helping you, because I don't like Team Aqua. Period, end of discussion. Now lay down and let me fix the guest room for you." Lilly backed away, grinning softly as she exited the room, leaving her guest to sit back down, staring after her in bewilderment.

"Of all the people who could have found me..." He grumbled as he laid his head back on the sofa. "I had to get stuck with a controlling cocky chick like her..." Cody closed his eyes slowly, his mind wandering aimlessly until he drifted off to sleep.

_Damn. They were catching up, quickly. He felt more and more trapped as he ran through the trees, but where else was he to go? At least the trees gave him some cover, harder to spot from the air. That was until he skidded to a stop in the clearing. He couldn't run across it, he'd be a sitting du-- Then there was explosion, an upheaval of the ground next to him. A bright flash, pain, and darkness._

_Then there was light. And above him a fiery angel. Wait, an angel? He couldn't be dead, not already.. But if he wasn't than who was this vision above him? He spotted bright green eyes, and radiant red hair, and then his angel opened her mouth to speak:_

"If you sleep like that for too long you'll get a crick in your neck you know..." Were the words that Cody heard. He snapped awake with a start, lifting his head quickly, only to see spots of pain explode before his eyes. The headache was back.

"Ow!" He dropped his head into his hands once more, groaning as the pain pulsed through it. Gingerly lifting his head Cody spotted two more aspirins and a refilled glass of water on the table. He Downed both in three large gulps before looking up at Lilly, who now sat in the chair she had occupied earlier. She had changed, now wearing simple blue jeans and a green t-shirt.

"I fixed up the guest room for you, if you want to go up and go back to sleep." She spoke quietly, in mind of his headache. Tucking her legs in underneath her in the chair she settled in. "But first, I've got a few questions for you, okay?"

Cody focused on Lilly for a moment, and upon recalling the dream in which he had thought she was a angel, he dropped his eyes to the floor, shrugging slightly. "Yeah, whatever."

"First of all, why didn't you fight back? Against the people in the baloon, I mean." She peered at him curiously, speaking as if the question was planned and thought about. "I mean, if they admitted you into Team Aqua in the first place you have to have at least one pokemon, right? So, why didn't you fight?"

"Does it really matter?" He looked up once more, seeing the determined set of her jaw, and the relentless spark in her eyes. He wasnt getting out of this one. "Because if I did, then I would have popped the balloon, and it would have fallen. Do you know how much injury a fall from that height could cause? I just figured if I could throw them off no one would have to get hurt." He shrugged once more, as if shrugging off the kindness of the decision.

Lilly watched him for a moment, apparently contemplating this answer, looking surprised. "Well, where did you run from? Like far did they chase you before you got here?"

"You mean from the very beginning? God, we've been through so many towns.. um.." Cody leaned his head back once more, mentally counting back the days. "Well, the chase started in Rustboro city, when I found out that they where trying to take over Devon Corp. That was.. almost a year ago, I think."

"Did you say Rustboro? Thats all the way on the other side of the country!" At Cody's shrug she sighed, thinking of how far from Rustboro they were. Judging by major cities, the closest city near there was Fortree City. Ridiculous. "Then you really need your sleep then, huh? Come on." Lilly stood, walking twards the hall, which housed the stairs. "I've got the room ready for you."

Cody stood slowly, following her up the stairs and down a hall upstairs. She pushed open a door, revealing a clean smelling bedroom. It was decorated in plain blues, and clean lines. "The sheets and blankets are clean.. And theres a dresser and closet, but seeing as you don't have anything with you, I'm going to have to take you shopping tomorrow. For now just make yourself at home." Lilly retreated from the room, turning to walk down the hall. "The bathroom is second door on your left. If you need anything, my room is at the end of the hall, just knock."

"Hey!" Cody called after her, causing her to turn and look back at him curiously. He realized quickly that he didn't have anything to say. "Uh.. Thanks." Then he turned into the room, closeing the door quietly. With a flop he fell onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling quietly for a moment. "Lilly the Angel. Right.. " He rubbed his hands over his face, realizing that he was acting like a dope just because she was pretty. The vision of her above him, as his angel, slipped into his mind as he drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Okay.. So I know this was short, but I wanted to post something this week, since its been a while since chapter 2 came out..; Read and Review people! Thanks! 


	4. Breakfast

Lilly and Cody chapter.. what are we up to now? Like.. four? Wow.. chapter 4: Breakfast

* * *

Okay, this one actually starts of at a semi-normal starting point, having a little bit of time passed from the last stop, rather than just me stopping and starting wherever I feel like it. Okay, so..Um... If you read this, please review..and all that. Okay, to the story. Oh, and again, section in _italics_ is a dream.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Um... Yeah.

* * *

_There was too much fire, too many flames, he couldn't get out. Fire surrounded him on all sides, preventing any escape. He was doomed, to spend all eternity in this fiery hell pit, as those he had once foolishly considered friends stood around the ring of flames, pointing and laughing. He had to find a way out, find a way to freedom, and peace, but how, with these flames all around him? It wasn't possible, he couldn't do it, not all alone. But, he wasn't alone anymore, was he? The sight to behold, a glowing horse, engulfed in flames, carrying a radiant angel to his aid. The angel extended her hand to him, and he reached out to grasp his savior._

The knocking finally drilled into Cody's mind, awakening him from his fitful slumber. Wearily opening an eye he observed the room around him, momentarily confused as to where he was. After a moment it washed over him like a tidal wave, the explosion, the girl, the Rapidash, this house, and the dreams... With a groan he rolled over, tossing his feet over the side of the bed and sitting up, why was he having such ridiculous dreams? And what was all that racket! Sleepy blue eyes shot up to the door, where the persistent noise was coming from, and he realized that it must be Lilly, trying to wake him up.

"Yes?" He spoke up finally, and the knocking stopped, replaced by a hesitant pause.

"Sorry, but If we're going to get you some new things then we better get a move on. I'm off work today, but I've got a lunch meeting at twelve that I cant miss. There's a pile of clothes outside your door. Its all that I can find, some of my big brothers old stuff, it oughta work until we finish shopping. Get ready as soon as you can and come downstairs, I've got breakfast cooking." And with that she was gone, her footsteps receding from the door.

Cody jumped up, his stomach rumbling at the thought of breakfast, and ran to the door. Peeking his head out he grabbed the small stack of clothes that sat beside the door, pulling them into the room before closing the door once more. He was dressed in mere moments, and quickly descending the stairs.

The clothes fit well, the pants being just a bit too long, as apparently Lilly's older brother wa little bit taller than Cody. He had rolled them up at the cuffs once to prevent himself from stepping on the bottoms. Though the pants he was wearing were the last thing on his mind when he saw the large tower of pancakes sitting on the kitchen table. Then even the pancakes vanished from his mind as Lilly turned, spatula in hand, wearing an apron that read, "Kiss the cook!" To Cody's genuine surprise that was exactly what he wanted to do. He stopped in his tracks, just staring at her. Her hair was tied up behind her head, with loose little tendrils falling to frame her face, and her green eyes glowed with simple happiness. The sunlight filtered in through the kitchen windows curtains, lending her an even more angelic aura.

"Whats wrong? Is there something on my face?" Lilly attempted to look at her own nose, to check and see if anything was smudged on her face, only to end up cross eyed in the attempt. "What is it?"

Cody drew in a shaky breath, dropping his eyes to the floor as he attempted to compose himself. He wouldn't survive staying with her if he kept acting like a fool. Once he had his voice and expression in check he looked back up at her with a grin, shaking his head quickly. "No, its nothing at all. Wow, these smell really good!" Making an show of sitting at the table he hoped to distract her from his odd greeting. He picked up a fork and pulled two pancakes on his plate and grabbed a warm bottle of syrup, before beginning to eat. "And they taste really good too!" Cody spoke around a mouth full of pancakes, grinning foolishly as she sat down across from him beginning to eat herself.

Soon after breakfast was finished Lilly had Cody by the wrist and was pulling him down a small dirt road that lead to the town of Kedridge. Upon arriving in the little town she pulled him along through an array of little shops, insisting on paying for an assortment of things for his daily living in her home. After a while Cody decided that it was no use to argue or protest, so he just followed behind her, carrying bags and packages.

* * *

Whoop! It's been forever since chapter three was posted, and I apologize for the wait, if anyone was waiting. Review.. and comment.. and suggest.. and all those other things I've already said. And thanks again for reading!


	5. Old Friends

Lilly and Cody chapter five: Old Friends

Wow, you guys... I'm really sorry about the wait! I've just been really busy lately. Haven't had time to write this chapter, but can you believe this is chapter five! I can't, it seems like just yesterday I was mustering up the courage to post the first one... Ah, anyways, back from my stroll down memory lane and to writing! Nya, I don't have anything else to say, I don't think... I'm sure I'll come up with something in a minute! And here it is! I got another review today, and I swear I was bouncing off the walls for like two hours...Yeah, I know, I get over excited about reviews, but it's awesome to know that people are reading this! So thank you, Since I couldn't reply to the actual review, if your reading this then thank you! Okay, on to writing! And now I've hit a writers block... Everything I write sounds too...fake for me right now so I keep erasing and adding and changing, which is only making the wait longer, so I apologize again. I really should stop writing so much here, huh? Nyaa, sorry guys. (Note: These were all like.. as they came deals, like, I wrote things as they happened, so most of that stuff was like.. a month ago.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon for the millionth time. (Really only like the sixth, but hey, I'm dramatic, so what?)

He couldn't believe he was modeling outfits. But there he stood, in the middle of the hall, with Lilly staring at him curiously in one of the many pairs of jeans and t-shirts that she had bought him during their shopping trip. Cody's face burned as she studied the fit, he had been protesting this atrocity since she had suggested it, but to no avail.

"Come on Lilly, they all fit, they're all the same size! If one fits then the rest of them do too!"

Lilly grinned up at him, green eyes dancing with laughter. "I know, but It's funny to watch your face get all red." She reached up and pinched one of his cheeks, laughing fully now. "Its cute when guys blush. But, alas, we've run out of outfits to try... Oh well, looks like my fun's over." She heaved a dramatic sigh and headed for the stairs, laughing once more.

"I'm not blushing! I- I'm sun burnt!" He grinned despite himself as she swung around the banister and began to descend the stairs. "Crazy..."

"I heard that!" Came the singsong voice from the bottom of the steps as he turned back into his room, laughing now as well

"Yeah? Well good, somebody ought to tell you!" He called down the stairs once more, before closing his door with a dramatic snap and flopping onto his bed. All in all, for a shopping trip, the day had been pretty entertaining so far.

Lilly bustled about downstairs, gathering her briefcase and work essentials, preparing for the lunch meeting that she had to attend at noon. With a sigh she piled her stuff on the kitchen table and hurried into her room to change. She emerged dressed in a work suit that she thought was gorgeous, a deep jade green, the skirt cut off at a professional length right below her knees and the jacket just fitting loosely enough for her to look professional. She gathered up her stuff once more, walking to the bottom of the stairs and calling up.

"Cody! I've gotta get out of here, or I'm gonna be late! I should be back in like three hours, tops. Be ready to leave, I've got something to show you!" And with that the front door snapped shut and she was gone and Cody wasn't quite sure what to do with himself.

It was odd, but he felt like a trespasser when Lilly wasn't around. He sat up on the bed, looking around slowly, suddenly feeling as if he shouldn't be touching anything. "Come on, Cody, pull yourself together... and now I'm talking to myself, great." With a slight sigh he stood, snatching up the two pokeballs that sat on the night stand beside his bed, and walked out of his room. Within moments he was outside, reveling in the slight freedom that he was alloted here. The house stood in a small clearing, surrounded by trees that provided adequate coverage and shade for the yard. With a laugh he tossed the two balls into the air. With a bright flash of red light and two sets of frantic twitters two bird pokemon shot into the sky. Cody caught the empty pokeballs as the came down, automatically minimizing them and sticking them in his pocket as he watched the Swellow and Taillow soar across the skies above him. He grinned quietly, the sight of his two airborne friends always reminded him of the freedom that had drawn him to being a Pokemon trainer.

Cody stood for a moment and just let the birds fly, before letting out a whistle to call them back. "Okay. Sorry I couldn't let you out yesterday, but we had some trouble with Damon again...And, we've got a new place to stay. I don't know how long I want to stay, but its good for now..." Cody explained what had happened with the explosion, and started to tell them about Lilly.

"I think she's crazy, but she said that we could stay... and she's nice, maybe too nice for her own good, so we have to watch out for her, while we're here..." He blinked in astonishment at how protective he was becoming about this girl and her home. Several times since he had let his Pokemon out he had done a visual scan, often stopping mid-sentence to look around at the sight of movement from the corner of his eye.

Both the Taillow and Swellow watched him curiously, the Taillow perched on his arm, and the Swellow, larger than the Taillow, resting on a low branch near them. The two had never seen their companion act in such an odd manner. He had always been watchful and cautious, but to see his generally calm eyes go wary and scan the surrounding area so many times set the birds on edge. The way his gaze darted back to the home nearby set them on alert. Something was happening here, something new, different, possibly dangerous.

Feeling Taillow's small sharp talons tense on his arm seemed to snap Cody back to the matter at hand, distributing information. "Right, anyways.." He paused once more, as he gathered his thoughts, which had scattered during the break in his monologue. "Well, I just wanted you guys to know what's going on. We're staying here, at least for now. You guys can meet Lilly when she finishes with her Lunch meeting today... She's crazy." Cody shook his head slightly, focusing himself once more.

"Alright, well, we've got some free time now, until she gets back, so lets get some training in, alright? We need to be prepared for anything!"

Geez! Finally done! I'm sorry about the wait, if anyone was waiting.. I just kinda fell into a no write zone in my life.. Anyways, read, review, comment, whatever. Don't be too mad at me if the next one takes a while too, schools starting soon... That limits my writing time drastically. Gonna be a junior this year guys! (High school...) So... yeah, I'm gonna be busy.


End file.
